1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a method and corresponding terminal for selecting an optional travel route.
2. Discussion of the Background
Today, traffic congestion is a serious problem. Many people often spend more than an hour each day commuting back and forth to work. Thus, many automobile manufactures now include navigation systems included with the automobile. Portable navigation systems are also available.
In more detail, the navigation system includes a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver that receives a navigation message transmitted from a GPS satellite. The navigation system also includes a gyroscope, a speed sensor and a control unit that are used to determine the current position of the vehicle and display a map or directions to a destination point desired by a user. The user can then view the map to get to their destination.
Further, many broadcasting networks now provide traffic information. That is, a broadcasting station broadcasts traffic information using a Transport Protocol Expert Group (TPEG) standard and a Digital Multimedia Broadcast (DMB) transmission standard.
However, the related art navigation system using the TPEG standard selects a travel route using a preset travel time, but does not provide a real time analysis of the traffic conditions while the vehicle is traveling. Thus, the map provided by the navigation system does not include the best route to take based on the current road conditions (e.g., congestion, weather, etc).